Ellipsis At The Beginning
by I m p u r e
Summary: You were trapped, and there was nothing you could do, except wallow in the blood that is your life, was your life. You know my time has come, but before you go, you want Chad and you want us all to know the whole story. Your Side... CHANNY-MY FIRST STORY
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic and I'm so excited, I didn't write out the WHOLE chapter because I wanted to see how many people responded, all I'm asking for is like two reviews. I don't even care, but it would be nice to get some. I mean, who doesn't?**

**I hope you like it, and if you have anything you want to ask for, let me know!**

* * *

Your breaths are shallow, and only decreasing. Your eyes are dropping, and getting heavier by the second. Your dress is stained, soaked with the crimson pool that is your regrets, and your will to live is slipping. Further and further, you are tucked in by the darkness that is your conscious, and your mind is suddenly bombarded with the only thing wrong with death. You couldn't escape. Your were trapped, and there was nothing you could do, except wallow in the blood that is your life, _was_ your life. And scream in pain. Not that anyone will hear you, and Portlyn knows that too.

* * *

3 Months Earlier…

"Chad…"

Sonny moaned and then moaned again, even louder beneath him, as he thrusted one more time into her, and then fell limp o the bed below them.  
He kissed her gingerly on the lips one more time before hugging her tight, and she laid her head on his chest.

"Chad?"

"Yeah Sonny?"

"I love you."

"…"

Tears almost fell out of her eyes when he didn't respond, knowing how hurt he was, and how he thought that what they were doing was all the more wrong. She knew he thought she couldn't make up her mind, little did she know, she was dead wrong.

What Chad felt for Sonny, was something he could not say aloud, not even if it would cost him his life. It wasn't that he didn't know how to show his feelings. He _really_ knew how to show his feelings. It was just that, he didn't know how to describe them to the average man. To anyone else, Chad and Sonny, meant World War III. It meant hate, and passion. Hate with a passion, but it really wasn't like that. Under these sheets. Behind those doors. And alone together, they were meant to be. Too bad no one would ever have the chance to realize it.

For now, he would be content with their little secret. Especially when he's with James, hearing how disappointed he sounds when he finds out Sonny is 'busy' and can't go out with him. Asshole…

Chad squeezed her tighter, and Sonny smiled in content as her head filled up with the addicting smell that was her blonde lover. She quickly returned the gesture, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close, kissing his lips, and tracing her fingers across his toned chest, making him anxious to start again. Running his skilled fingers around her, like a deadly cobra, she uttered small moan, so small because she knew she didn't have enough time to start with him again, not that she didn't want to…

Kissing her, tenderly and with such passion, he ran his fingers once again, up and down her inner thigh, and she uttered another moan. Not small, but loud as hell, which was enough consent for him to take her as his again.

So much for not having enough time…

**

* * *

So since your done reading this sneak peak, let me know if u like, Kay?**

**XOXO **

**Mikey  
**


	2. I Have a Knife

**In severe pain right now. I have finally finished this with my left hand only. You see, I had gotten into a fight with a girl trying to beat up my friends. She's HUGE okay? Well guess what? I won. But I can't use my right hand for about a month, so sorry to all you for being so damn stupid. It was for a friend.**

**Also, I think I need some advice…**

**  
Umm- Is it wrong to love your enemy?**

**  
If it is I don't care.**

**  
But I do need help.**

**  
Please help.**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance… But I do own Melody. I didn't steal her.**

**  
Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Two: I Have a Knife

James pulled Sonny tighter and she let out a small moan. On the outside, it seemed she was reeling underneath one of the only times she had

with James, screaming in ecstasy as he would nip at the parts of her bare skin, and slowly try to slip the knit dress off her shoulders and down her

back. But on the inside, it was a different story. On the inside she wanted to yell and scream and shout and swing her arms all around her body for

protection. On the inside she wasn't reeling, she was writhing and shrinking away into her little corner the existed in her mind and floated off into

the sub-consciousness of her double sided imagination. On the inside… in her head…. In her heart, she wanted to just come out and say… to

scream, 'YOUR NOT CHAD! GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!' He wasn't the one she should be with. She just wanted to disappear from under his

touch. Was it wrong to not want your boyfriend to touch you? Was it wrong to want someone else to do that for him? Was it wrong that she

preferred to have it that way? No matter how wrong she knew it was? No matter how much she wanted to, she would not say a word. She would

scream James's name. She would take what he gave her. She would not dare say otherwise than what he wanted. She was too scared to do so.

She was scared of what would happen if she did. And with this she could conclude, being an actress came with its advantages. Like the ability to

pretend. To be a different person. To be whatever she wanted, and what she didn't want…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sonny wrapped the blanket around herself tightly, and her chin trembled. Biting the insides of her mouth, she clenched her teeth tighter around

the pink insides that were her gums. Tasting the tangy flavors of blood, she almost gagged. Still, with the blanket around her, and with James in

the bathroom across the hall, she wouldn't dare cry.

__

* * *

  
Sonny placed the plate of pancakes on the silver tray along side a blueberry muffin, a few strips of bacon, a bottle of syrup, and a glass of orange juice.

Humming to herself, she balanced the tray full of the breakfast she had prepared for James in her delicate fingers as she pranced happily up the spiral

stairs towards the room where he lay on her bed, watching TV.

_  
As she approached the room, she heard the deep voice of her boyfriend himself. But this put her in a trial of discomfort. You see, James, on the inside,_

was one of those guys who couldn't talk on the phone with someone without arguing and yelling with them. Trust her, she knew from personal

experience. Now, it wasn't that he was yelling. Actually to her surprise, he sounded pretty calm and at ease. Almost peaceful. Too peaceful. He talked

smoothly, which added to the appeal of his voice that was filled with the charm and slyness of a fox.

_  
By now, Sonny's body had moved on its own, and her eye was pressed firmly against the crack in the white door that led to her room._

'_No, come on. Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry.'_

'_Reply'_

'_Now Melody. You know I love only you.'_

'_Reply'_

'_Of course. You're the best thing that's happened to me at home since my mom divorced my dad.'_

'_Reply'_

'_I would never do anything to hurt you. Never. And in order for this relationship to work, you're going to have to believe me.'_

'_Reply' _

'_I love you too.'_

'_Reply'_

'_Bye.'_

'_Reply'_

'_Yeah, I'll see you around,' James craned his neck to look at the clock across the room,' 7:30, maybe 8:00.'_

'_Reply'_

'_Alright. Bye. Love you.'_

_  
Sonny's heart pounded harder and harder into her chest, and she could feel her body trembling. Slowly, she got cold, very cold, and when her world was_

finally consumed by darkness and fears in front of the door that she had heard her heart broken, she felt two feet's vibrations on the lush carpet on her

floor, and two strong, muscular arms embrace her unconscious body. You might ask, how did she feel this when she was unconscious? Well, this would

be simply for her to answer. Passing out was a learning process for your mind. Your heart didn't have to numb, even when your body was…

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_  
Hours later, Sonny's eyes were tickled by the delicate sunlight that was filtered through her pure white curtains. Wind whispered to her. It was still cold._

The lights were off and only natural rays allowed her to make out the vague shapes of the furniture in her room. Her eyes burned, and they felt

impossibly dry. Vaguely remembering what happened, she realized she had passed out on a day where James had visited, so it meant she had put on her

contacts, not her glasses. The searing pain of forgotten contacts was enough to make her want to pluck her eyes out, not her contacts. Sticking her

fingertips near her eyes gently, they slipped out with slight reluctance, like they had a choice whether to stay in her brown irises or leave. She had her

hands roam around her bedside table, and finally found the bottle of emergency eye drops.

'_Thank god I keep those there,' Sonny thanked above as she soaked her eyes with the miracle working water. _

_  
The stinging sensation beat the irritated one and soon she could see as clear as she normally could without the help of contacts or glasses… not that well._

"_So you're finally awake."_

_  
Sonny turned her head quickly toward the deep voice. She almost had whiplash. _

"_James! What are you still doing here?"_

_  
Said guy stepped toward Sonny and sat on the bed next to her, pulling her in closer with his strong hands. Sonny had no will to defy him. She was too_

tired. Too confused. Too hurt. Too blind (literally) to keep away.

"_Did you really think I would leave you alone after you passed out? Well the answer, regardless of what you think, is no."_

"_I'm fine really, you didn't have to stay. I would've been fine alone," Sonny sat upright, and crossed her arms around her chest, "Besides," she said this_

part under her breath, "don't you have to see someone else around this time?'

_  
She stated this after she had looked at the clock parallel to her bed. It read 7:38._

"_What was that?"_

_  
Sonny turned to face him, and looked him square in the eye. She looked for little traces of remorse, or even a speck of guilt. She found nothing except_

confusion.

_  
Either she had hallucinated…_

_  
Or he was a better actor on Mackenzie Falls then she thought._

"_I heard you talking on the phone to some girl. What was her name that I remember? I think it was something like 'Melody'."_

_  
Soon she saw his facial expression turn from confusion to something that looked like a deer caught in headlights to chuckling._

"_What the fuck is so funny?"_

_  
By now Sonny was seething. Beyond seeing red. Her anger was more than colors could describe. How dare he laugh at her distress and anger? Who the_

hell did this little fucker think he was? She knew the way she acted on So Random! was pleasing to little children. Hell, mothers modeled their children

after her. She knew she wasn't supposed to have such a dirty mouth, but hey, you learn what you need in school to succeed, and you learn what you

need to survive from being jumped from the big guys that were your friends on the corner of your block.

_  
James smiled and calmly kept laughing._

"_James don't fuck with me," Sonny discreetly slipped her hand under pillow, and ran her little fingers over the daily sharpened silver blade that she hid_

under there in case of emergencies. He was pushing her, and she had already been dying to use it on someone.

_  
James stopped laughing, but he still had that stupid little grin on his face._

"_James, you better explain yourself before I cut your scrawny ass."_

_  
In response to this, he pulled her in, and kissed the top of her forehead. Curse the color scarlet. It was a terrible thing, especially when it ended up on_

your face.

"_Sonny… Babe, Melody is my step-mom."_

_  
Oh shit._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

So there she was now. Lying on her bed, her eyes threatening to cry the most silent of tears, no matter how much she tried to coax them into

happiness with her most joyful memories. Even with the reassurance of her boyfriend, she was still shaky in her feelings against whoever this

Melody was. She had seen pictures of James's Dad's new wife, but her heart told her to watch out against this blonde, curvy, light-eyed beauty…

-

-

-

-

-

"I was waiting for you."

In her golden silk nightgown, Melody looked beautiful. Okay, this was obvious because—Melody looked hot with a garbage bag on! Her hair curled

just right for the occasions on its own. Her lips were pouty and deliciously plump. Her eyes held the mystery, intrigue, and seduction of an erotica

mystery read. And her rack was great and she had an ass to match, which made her a tough competitor in the whole 'Men' department. Now you

would ask, a person like this couldn't have a perfect life, right? And didn't you have to be extremely vain and hard to love, making your true love

see you only as a social booster with the boss & co? Well the answer to that is a double positive… She hated an oxymoron.

"Sorry I took so long, but I'm here now, isn't that what matters?"

James grabbed her by the waist and nipped at the sensitive skin o her neck that he knew so well. Traveling territory thousands of times before

had given him the satisfaction of at least earning a bucking of the hips or her toned legs falling into a puddle of jelly beneath him. This time it did

nothing to her. Not fazing her even a bit. Instead, she pulled him over by the arm, and bent her head lower towards him… specifically, towards his

ear,

"James, your not seeing someone, are you?"

The question didn't even bring about an ounce of worry towards him. You see, he had about every power known to man over his stepmother. She

was shamed easily, and if she ever pissed him off, he could tell his father about the dirty little secret they had. Of course, he wasn't going to say

that HE was the one who initiated contact. That brings his thoughts back to Sonny. If there was anyone that intimidated him, it wasn't Sonny by

herself. It was Sonny and her knife. She almost stabbed him today, and he didn't want it to happen again, so it worried him what would happen if

everyone knew what was going on between Melody and him. But dammit, he was a GUY. He had to get a certain something from somewhere! It

was almost law to his hormones, and he certainly wasn't getting it from Sonny.

Did you really think he and Sonny had sex the other night?

Hell no.

Actually, what really happened was probably not that far from where your imagination was, but stopped in 'other' ways…

-

-

-

-

"_Wait James! We need to stop!"_

_  
James growled in frustration. He had finally succeeded in pulling Sonny's knit dress off of her, and here he was being stopped from going further._

_  
Hello! It wasn't everyday she let him take her clothes off!_

"_Why?"_

_  
James tried to sound as kind and worried and focused on her as possible, but it was kind of hard when the ribbon that held together Sonny's innocently_

pure white bra was so dangerously in the range of his fingertips' grasp. He was so close and he could almost taste her. The intoxicating scent that

radiated off of her was sending him into a frenzy of lust and other mixed feelings. Nothing that he had went through with Melody could compare to the

feeling of arriving to this point with someone as complicated as Sonny. Only clad in thigh-high white stockings (She despised full pantyhose. Oh yeah),

lacy white underwear that exposed the toned ass she sported so well under her dresses, and that damned, matching, ribbon-tied bra, he could have

expertly ripped the only garments she had on off in the blink of an eye. That was how much he wanted this. But, she would probably stop him less if he

pretended to care about what the problem was THIS time, so, he asked again…

"_What's wrong baby?"_

"…"

"_Well?"_

"_Umm… I-"_

"_Spit it out."_

"_Well... uh- I need to pee."_

_  
*Insert James's Twitching Eye Here*_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_  
Sonny clutched her stomach, as she crouched her body, and hung her head over the toilet, pulling the handle clumsily. The swirling colors of her previous_

body waste moved in circles, and made her throw up again. The spasms of pain came more and more persistent and she quickly went to peeing.

_  
This was a new routine. She threw up every time she went to the bathroom, and then she peed. She was just praying for- YES! The blood on the piece of_

toilet tissue soaking into her hand and her mind. It was enough to make her jump for joy. She had gotten her period! Thank god-Buddha-Zeus-kami-and

-who knows-else for making this moment feel so damn good.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'_Thank you Chad. You haven't gotten to me yet…'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

I'm guessing you can tell what happens after that. Since Sonny had her period… she wanted nothing to do with James. Well, maybe it wasn't just

her period. Maybe it was him. I guess you'll never find out… until later that is…

****

* * *

  
Sorry I took so long. My left hand is the only one at work. Damn myself. I am to blame…

**XOXO_______Mikey**


End file.
